wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Peak
__NOEDITSECTION__ please do not take or mess with anything on the page This is my sona! Do not steal, edit, or copy. Don't steal the coding, done by the wonderful Forest! Ask me if you want to use her in anything. Thank you! |-| Info = __NOEDITSECTION__ Peak / Canon / Female / 8 d.y. / Ice / Student-Aspiring Writer / Neutral Good / ~~ "Look at your wrist, see the blueish veins? The blood flowing through them contains hemoglobin, a protein that has four iron atoms incorporated into its structure. Iron is only naturally produced in one place, it can only be forged in the core of dying stars. Every time you look at your veins, remember that you are built from, and kept alive by, pieces of stardust." ~~ - Vethox on tumblr first gif done by Dew (thank you!) and second gif done by Squirrel (thank you!) It's been a long time comin', comin' '' ''Seeming like we all been runnin'', runnin' '' APPEARANCE Upon first sight, Peak is almost average. She stands a few inches above the normal IceWing height, with broad, strong shoulders, muscular arms, and powerful wings that are used to propelling her through the chilly waters of the Ice Kingdom. Her claws are short from constantly being bitten on because of her nerves. The rest of her body is long and lanky, her tail curling slightly at the end. Her posture could improve, though her slouch isn't very bad (yet). Peak's scales are a snow-white, highlights of light violet, light ice blue, and frozen ocean blue resting across her scales. Her crest is the frozen ocean blue of her highlights and the underside of her wings ombre from light violet to an almost invisible lavender. The spines of her tail and back are silver-ish in color and reflect light at night. Her eyes are the color of the deep ocean. Resting on her wrist are multiple bracelets, each made out of a thin leather strip with miscellaneous adornments. Most beads consist of designs found in foreign kingdoms, since Peak is a fan of learning about other cultures, and a few have animal fur sewn into them in decorative swirls. Slung across her chest and shoulders is a worn-out messenger bag with many feathered keychains dangling from the strap. Inside, it is filled with scrolls and pencils. Two small pockets on the outside are filled with colorful rocks and geodes she's discovered over her time at JMA. ''Feeling like the wild west, gunnin', gunnin' '' ''Listen to our elders, shunnin', shunnin' ABILITIES redo Flipping on the new beat talkin', talkin' '' ''All about the problems shockin', shockin ' We put on our headphones, walking, walking '' ''We put on our headphones PERSONALITY redo Where did we all go wrong? '' ''Love, love, love '' ''L-l-l-love, love, love '' ''L-l-l-love, love, love '' ''L-l-l-love, love, love '' ''Where did we all, where did we all go wrong? HISTORY ahhhhhhhh All we see is faces, color, color '' ''All the other races, other, other ''TRIVIA'' * Right-handed * Hates raw tomatoes * Aquarius * Loves swimming and flying * Would like to learn how to play the drums * Greatest fears are the dark, space, and death * Would love to be able to breathe underwater so that she could experience underwater life like the SeaWings do. * Overactive imagination *Bad at math WHy can't you just be my brother, brother? '' ''We don't have to kill one another, '' ''Kill one another '' ''All around the world, we are one, we are one '' ''All around the world, we are one '' |-| Relationships= __NOEDITSECTION__ "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if only one remembers to turn on the light." - Albus Dumbledore, Prisoner of Azkaban ''So, where did we all go wrong? '' ''Love, love, love '' ''L-l-l-love, love, love '' ''L-l-l-love, love, love '' ''L-l-l-love, love, love '' ''Where did we all, where did we all go wrong? '' ''Love, love, love ''RELATIONSHIPS'' ~~ Personal Freeze: Freeze is almost like an alternate to Peak, but they are close anyways. She is another one of Peak's best friends and they hang out every once and a while. Destiny: best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best best BEST FRIEEEEND Prophecy: WIP ~~ Wiki Sonas Blue Raspberry: redo Dreaming: redo Cal: redo Listener: redo Hosanna: redo Blood Moon: redo Jacaranda: redo Shadowhunter: redo Zeph: redo Pomegranate: redo Bucket: redo Stormbreak: redo ~~ OC's please RP with her to have your OC in relationships ~~ (It's the darkest before the dawn) '' ''L-l-l-love, love, love '' ''(Love is our only hope) '' ''L-l-l-love, love, love '' ''L-l-l-love, love, love '' ''Where did we all, where did we all go wrong? |-| Gallery = __NOEDITSECTION__ "It simply isn't an adventure worth telling if there aren't any dragons." -J.R.R. Tolkien 'Cause we got the same blood, blood '' ''We got the same blood, blood '' ''Will it be enough, 'nough? '' ''Will it be enough? ''GALLERY'' Ref done by Dewdino! Monster ref by Dewdino! Thank you! Thank you for the amazing art! File:20171029 135104.jpg|by TheViolinWolf (Thank you!) File:IMG_1900.png|by xxDreamdancerxx (This looks great, thank you!) Peak.png|Peak in a snowstorm 456BCC07-DDA5-46AC-911A-B61BF9C3A43B.png|by RWD (Thank you so much!!) File:Peeekk.png|Ref done by Dewdrop (thank you so much!!) I'd title this peakaboo but thats overused.png|Peak monsterfied by Dew! Thanks! FRPeak.png|Peak in FR by Sab! Thanks! PeakSona2-COLLAGE.jpg|Aesthetic by me! Peakspfphasbeenrestored.png|New pfp by Galax! Thank you so much! Peakbygalax.jpg|Old pfp by Galax! Thanks! Peak-bounce.gif|Gif by Dewdino! Thank you! Imagine Dragons.jpg|Favorite band! We got the same heartbeat '' ''We're living for the same dream '' ''We got the same bloodstream '' ''Where did we all go wrong? '' ''Ohhh Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Mentally Unwell